Nothing Gold Can Stay
by smileandsleep
Summary: The beginning of the end and the opening of a new life. MikoTotsu.
1. It's In Your Blood

I do not own any of K Project characters.

Contains MikoTotsu/MikoTata

Part One of Three.

* * *

The most intimate place, in Tatara's opinion, would have to be the moments when he and Mikoto are in the aftershock of their encounter, tangled up in bed sheets and the scent of cigarettes heavy in the air. Redundant, because most days this would likely be the same scene, but in the brunet's mind this is the moment he is able to see the shell of his lover at the weakest point.

Tatara can outline Mikoto smoking in the dark when he awakes slowly, glancing up from the corner of his eye; the red head's large hand caresses the younger's back slowly. The Vassal knows he isn't doing that on purpose, at least that is what he thinks. But no matter its soothing and almost tear-jerking that Mikoto, the Red and claimed "violent" King could be this gentle. But he says nothing, keeping his mouth shut because he is just not ready for this moment to be over and closes his eyes once more. His arms wrapping around his king to give himself a feeling of security.

And he doses, allowing sub consciousness to win over thoughts of worry because this man is well aware of his fate but that doesn't stop the urge to capture the happiness around him. Minutes tick, possibly even hours. But through the sliver of awareness can he feel Mikoto shift, lowering his body onto the bed and gathering Tatara in his arms, blanketing his larger body with the small to embrace tightly. Having his mouth against the younger man's hair presses a whisper:

"I love you, you know."

And Tatara hears it, even if Mikoto had thought he didn't and he can feel a clench in his heart. He doesn't want this to end.

At the foot of the bed, tossed along abandoned clothes, Tatara's phone reads the date: November 30, 20XX.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please Review in order to help improve my writing!

Again, thanks!

-Smileandsleep


	2. Crazy Baby

Part Two of Three

* * *

The irony of his life is that one of the last stops in his life will be inside a cage, after all those jokes about his lion-like personality. He laughs a bit to himself in that dark room and there is no care if anyone is even listening to him. Reality is that there is no care at all anymore.

If he could estimate it probably a few days have passed but none of that matters. Nothing really matters anymore, all this king cares about is the fact that with this solitude he can gather himself, prepare for the main event.

Munakata, his favorite rival often comes by, spewing reason and logic to a man who has no will to understand. Every word only runs through one ear to then go immediately out. The Blue speaks of reason, but Mikoto could only snort at that:

"There is no reason for a dead man."

If he could find the care in his will he'd tell any who were willing to listen that there is only one thing on his mind this December season. And that the will to live is laced through gray eyes of a child and the hope in a clan who worshipped at his feet. But fuel to the fire of revenge is in the memories. Memories of a smile, of a laugh, of a song. Fuel in order to feel whole once more.

Nothing can stop this lion on the hunt, no matter speed or proportion. Mikoto had one goal in mind and the time limited was ticking.

Surrounded by chains, he looks up to the sky beyond the cemented building, "Give me a little bit more time."

But his audience either the Sword which chose him or the person took away without his consent. Who knows, but now a distraction in the form of a phone, levitating on its own.

* * *

I know I just have to be going somewhere with this story. I hope.

Review would be lovely please!

Thanks for reading!

-Smileandsleep


	3. Just Like Heaven

Part 3 of 3.

* * *

Melting. That was what he was feeling. His bones practically oozed and from his senses he couldn't even tell if he had any skin left. The feeling was of being dissolved to nothing, but at the same time there lingered a physical moment of being whole.

Mikoto had his eyes closed; blinded by an ever shining light that annoyed him to no end.

He could feel a breeze of warmth spread around his body, indulging in the heat but ticked off that that kind of presence was still among him. He could recall that last week of his human life, scavenging on the last bit of powers he had played with. The King could remember the feeling of satisfaction in taking in revenge. And he could also remember that pit of sadness surrounding his home.

He was a smart man, although others would disagree. Mikoto knew this could not be earth, and he never was a religious man so heaven and hell where out of that guess as well. But still he floated and questioned not why he had remained like this.

If time could exist in this world, much would have passed before the dimming of the damned light was noticed and the sound of a whisper called out to him.

_What is it you wish for?_

A question, put bluntly and directed.

_What do you want as repayment?_

Mikoto huffed, taking in the steam surrounding him and sighed away.

_Is there a desire you want? A wish? You are owned repayment for that burden?_

"Are you the one that made me the Red King?" He asked, voice raspy from disuse.

_I am called the Dresden Slate by you people. But yes, I am._

Could he be angry at this? Lash out his frustrations of being forced into the role of a time bomb and made to be a man of responsibilities when all he wanted out of life was a simple thing.

_You were chosen to harbor a dangerous and unstable power. Now I wish to repay for that role. What is it that you wish for, Suoh Mikoto?_

He could ask for anything and everything, he presumed. But from all the adventure he had been though, all the "fun" he had experience, what else could he want? If not complete normalcy. But there was one thing, one thing that had made all those experiences worth handling and what had made his days of being king easy. If he could be granted one thing, it would be this. Because that was what he gained through all this time.

"My family."

_Ah..you mean HOMRA? What is it you want with them?_

"…For them all to be happy and together once more."

_Interesting._

Mikoto opened his eyes, revealed to the vortex of a world consumed by colors and objects. He could hear the amusement in the speaker's voice.

_Another strange request, but just like the clansman who came _before_ you. But if that is what you wish then so it shall be._

At hearing of the other spoken, Mikoto's eyes widened, "Tatara's wish?"

_No worries, King. You'll all meet once more again in time. For now, welcome to the normalcy I took from you. Enjoy._

A sudden noise surrounded Mikoto, and he was left feeling pains of all kinds. His sight left him and the sensations lost. But relief filled every injury and made him whole.

And again, would he live.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed. I know this was different...I thought of it in class so I just decided to write it...The oneshot will be out soon.

And one more TL&tR...

Reviews would be lovely!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
